


Unexpected Magical Training Camp

by Unnamed (Bigou)



Category: Choose Your Own Change (CYOC.net)
Genre: Demons, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Family Issues, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Identity Issues, Magical Bond, Magical Girls, Magically-a-Girl, Secret Identity, Suddenly-a-Girl, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Unnamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some parents send their boys to a <em>training camp</em> called "Boys Shall Be Men". Instead, said boys end up into <strong>a <em>Magical Girl</em> Training Camp</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Magical Girl camp! (Oops!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Magical Girl camp (Oops)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153710) by Nobody (CYOC.net). 



> This story is based on my contributions to the [Choose Your Own Change "interactive" website](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/), which is an interesting concept, but with things far too strange on it.
> 
> _You can read the original version starting here:[Choose Your Own Transformation: Welcome to Magical Girl camp (Oops)](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/chapter_97720.html)_
> 
> Please, note that the original prompt came from someone called [Nobody](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/user_5095.html). **Thank you Mr.[Nobody](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/user_5095.html), whoever you are, for your splendid and somewhat inspiring idea.**
> 
>  **Also, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

The bus had gone the wrong way, maybe the driver had gotten lost, maybe they had put in the wrong signs, maybe there was a random distortion in the time space continuum... did it matter? All the youths on the bus knew... was that had they had decidedly landed somewhere weird... the place look like something out of an anime... it was decidedly not the 'Boys Shall Be Men' camp they had all been made to go to by their parents.

Holding a magic wand, was a little girl in a pink and white dress with sparkles... "Welcome to Magical Girl Camp! By the end of the summer you'll be cute little defenders of love and justice, or maybe nature and happiness, or whatever virtues your particular calling as a magical girl tend to be... be sure to fill in either 'Magical Girl' 'Familiar' or 'Guardian Beast' on your paperwork, if you haven't the camp will be decide for you. The protective unbreakable barrier around the camp will make sure nothing goes wrong... there are plenty of monsters out there only magical girls can see... but they can see you! And there's always waiting for that one magical girl who tries to chicken out early… the lucky ones end up in a monster's stomach, you don't want to know what happens who don't get that lucky. Having already passed through the barrier, you are now touched by magic, and are if you don't leave as a full fledged magical girl, familiar or guardian beast for your magical girl, you can bet they'll be on you like moths to a flame. So good luck on your three month transformation, training, and teaching on how to be a proper magical girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the first I post as _Unnamed_ without needing to edit it. So don't thank me for it, thank [Nobody](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/user_5095.html).
> 
> Don't worry, any following chapters are creations of my own.


	2. New lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kid who didn't even **want** to go to the _manly man_ camp.  
>  The bus-driver **too** , became a Magical Girl.

While most kids didn't want to go to that 'manly man' camp, often being sent there by parents that either expected that it would help their children against bullies, or by prejudiced parents that feared their boy would become gay if they didn't learn how to be men, (Seriously, parents?) most felt that becoming magical girls instead was even worse.

But not for Maxim. In fact, for ‘him’ that Magical Girl camp was a dream come true. (Well, the girl part, not the ‘risk your life to save everyone, _**including** his parents_ ’.)

Why, do you ask? Because Maxim might be born in a Boy body, **she** knows, from the bottom of **her** heart, that it was so because of some _celestial misshape_ , that she should be born as **a girl!** Of course, when _she_ said so to _her_ parents, _her mom cried_ while _her dad whipped her with **his belt**_ , then learned of that cursed 'manly man' camp.

So, while most boys choose to either become familiars or guardian beasts, hoping they would stay male in the process, (which forced the organizers to pick boys at random to force them into becoming magical girls) Maxim chooses to became one _on her own will_. When they asked her “What's your name?”, she naturally answered “ **Maxine.** ”

* * *

Damian, the old bus driver, was a fan of mangas and Japanese animation, especially the ones about magical girls.

Being part of a Magical Girl story? That was a dream come true for him. Sure, he never imagined he would have to become one, in fact, he never imagined said dream **could** become true. But honestly? Being young again certainly wasn't an inconvenience to him, and changing gender was only a minor one.

So when the magical girl that welcomed the kids said she would magically send him away, making him forget everything that happened, he instantly shouted “WAIT!!!” before asking “Can't I become a Magical Girl too?”

“You realize that not only will you be a kid again, but you will also become a girl, right?”

“Of course I do! And while I could do without the ‘becoming a girl’ part, if it's the price to pay, so be it!”

“What's your name, old man?”

“Damian, but since I'm going to be a girl, I'm thinking of changing it into Debora. What do you think?” Then, our bus driver realized how hight pitched was her new voice, and that she now was the same height as her interlocutor, if not a bit smaller. Hugging her senior Magical Girl, she screamed “THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!”


	3. The strangest of magical girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine & Debora: New best friends

As Debora was guided toward the next step, she heard another girl raise her voice. “You gave me camo gear as uniform? SERYOUSLY?!? Have you ever heard of any Magical Girl going around IN CAMO GEAR!?!”

“Now, everyone presently in camp have.” deadpanned her interlocutor.

But that obviously didn't calm down the Camo-Girl, who continued like she hadn't been interrupted. “Is this your idea of FUN, changing the girl-in-a-boy-body into an actual girl, only to make her wear CAMO?!?”

“Sorry miss, but we DON'T have any control over how you and your magical wardrobe turn out. Possible magic decided to troll you, it does that sometimes. Or maybe it just judged that was what reflected your personality the best, like it usually do when changing someone into a Magical Girl and giving her her uniform. Either way, I suggest you accept it and go to the next step, or I change you INTO said next step. Do you want to become another girl's wand?”

Horrified, Debora ran to the other girl's rescue. “NO! No need to change her into a wand! That would be horrible! She just expected to wear something far more girlie and frilly, that's all! Wouldn't you be pissed at her place? So don't go doing anything harsh, that would be an horrible injustice! Aren't Magical Girl supposed to FIGHT injustices rather than creating them?”

“For your information,” stated the senior Magical Girl “I'm a **Dark** Magical Girl, meaning I'm not above creating some injustices if it helps me fight a bigger one. Which include restarting a stopped line of newly converted Magical Girls by changing unsatisfied ones into magical wands. So PLEASE, take your friend to the Magic Wand Stand NOW, or you will BOTH end as said accessory!”

While they both hurried toward the infamous Magic Wand Stand, the Camo-Girl said “Thanks for the save. My name is Maxine, but you can call me Max. What's yours?”

“Da— Debora! My name is Debora.”

Looking her new friend more closely, Maxine couldn't help but notice how her magical clothing looked like the bus driver's uniform turned frilly dress, the matching cap perched on Debora's head. “If changing into a 6 years old girl was hard for the 16 years old transgender I used to be, I can't imagine how changing from a busdriver around 40 into a 4 years old girl can be…”

“Oh, that's absolutely wonderful! I don't know if it's a side effect of the change, or simply magic altering my mind just what's needed to help me adapt, but I never felt happier to me be!”

“I…” Hesitated Maxine “…Yeah. As unsatisfied as I am with my new wardrobe, I still feel better than I ever did about myself… Not that's very hard, since I'm in the right body now!”

The senior Magical Girl minding the Magic Wand Stand seemed nicer, with her bright smile that could soften the more hardened warrior. “Welcome to the Magic Wand Stand. Things are going to proceed like this: You choose one of the amorphous stone present on my stand, and as soon as you grabbed it, it will become your wand. Now, you should know that we say ‘wand’ as a generic word, because that's what most Magical Girls end up with. But some like me end up with something else, like the bow you see on my back for example.”

Max pointed to a green, shapeshifting stone saying “You should take this one, her green is the same as your eyes” to Debora, taking care to not touch it.

To which the younger girl answered “It that case you should take that blue one, her color is the same as **your** eyes”, pointing to another changing stone, not touching it either.

The two girl looked at each others, nodded, and then garbed the stone the other suggested to.

Maxine sighed, “Mine became a combat knife, of course… What's next, a snipper rifle for familiar and a tank as Guardian Beast?”

“Well, at least yours didn't become a dumb watch!” Noted an exasperated Debora.

Walking to the next step toward their Magical destiny, neither Maxine or Debora saw how the senior Magical Girl from the Magic Wand Stand looked intensively at them. Still looking at the two friends, she said to her own familiar “Go to my husband, say to him that we have to specimen with a very hight potential.”

“Kigibi wouibi wibi?” asked said familiar.

“Of course I **know** _she_ is currently in his Magical Girl form! This is a _Magical Girl_ camp, after all! Now go inform _her_!”


	4. Two kind of Magical Girls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Maxine & Debora willingly became Magical Girls, they are a bit special.

Now that they got all their equipment, the two friends where patiently waiting for all Magical Girls to be converted and equipped, so their _collective information_ could start. (Guardian Beasts and Familiars had their own, separated collective informations.) So far, they hadn't seen any Guardian or Familiars. They were probably separated to prevent them from accidentally making contract before it was time.

Our two friends tried speaking of their past lives with the other Magical Girls, but it was like they were the only two remembering it, the others eying them like they were mad.

So they were about to go siting in a corner, with only the two of them… Until a girl in a familiar pink and white dress with sparkles, the same girl that had first welcomed them into camp, walked to them. “Could miss Maxine and miss Debora follow me please?” The two girls got up and followed the senior Magical Girl without a word.

* * *

The three girls ended inside some sort of tent, one more than big enough to let them stand and maintain some distance between them.

The one in the sparkling dress looked at both Maxine and Debora before saying “As peoples know, there is two kind of Magical Girls. But unlike most believe, they aren't separated into _Dark_ Magical Girl and the others.”

This greatly surprised the two friends.

“Instead, you have the prevalent kind who became Magical Girls against their will, but wouldn't have it any other way after finishing their 3 month training camp; and the rarest kind, who willingly accepted their new destiny, along with any mental change needed to be comfortable with it. Which **don't** always include being comfortable with **how** said destiny manifest, as clearly demonstrate Maxine's case. Both kind can become Dark Magical Girl.”

“It's not the only difference, isn't it?” Asked Max.

Being asked this made the senior Magical Girl smile. “No, it's not. You see, anyone becoming a Magical Girl by their own choice will always start weaker than the others. But the few of them that survive become far more powerful than any of said others can ever hope to be. In fact, they are so strong they inspired the Valkyries of Nordic myths!”

“Is there… more difference?”

The one in the sparkling dress nodded. “For some reason, the Magical Girl persona of a Valkyrie is her only identity, meaning that if things ever got so bad the existence of Magical Girls become public knowledge, you won't be able to hide being among them.”

“ **THE OTHERS GAINED TWO IDENTITIES?!?** ” Simultaneously asked the two friends.

“Nu-hun,” denied their interlocutor, shaking her head, “they only gained the Magical Girl one, but won't remember their other one until the end of this camp. And before you say how horrible that his, know they won't want it another way! I should know, being just like them.” The last sentence was said with some nostalgia.

Then, after shaking her head out of her flunk, she added. “The others won't be attributed any Guardian Beast before the end of the second month, but being Valkyries, you will need one NOW to have any hope of surviving. Not only that, but because of the very nature of Debora's powers, we need the two of you to be a team, which mean sharing the same Familiar.”

At this, the Magical Archer Girl from earlier entered, a fluffy ball of pink with exaggeratively long rabbit ears perched on her shoulder. Trying to hide behind her was a big dog. Or was it a wolf? The canine being timidly got out of the Archer's shadow, slowly walking toward the three other girls, not daring to look at them. “Since the girls don't have much power to share right now, and I'm some sort of _Guardian Familiar_ , well…”

“What do you think, Samantha?” Asked the Archer Girl.

“ **NO!** Sorry Freyja, I won't give them to a former demon!” Answered the one in a pink and white dress with sparkles, apparently called Sam.

“That's a bit hypocrite coming from YOU, _dear husband_! After all, weren't you the one who convinced all your fellow Magical Girls that said demoness was sincere in her desire to cast away her evil nature?”

“Yes, but…”

“Either you **have** faith in her or you **don't**. If you **do** , then you shouldn't have any problem with placing Maxine and Debora in her care. And if you **don't** … WHY THE HELL DID YOU CONVINCE THE REST OF US TO HAVE FAITH IN HER?!?” Everyone winced, Sam more than other.

After a short pause, Freyja added “It's not your choice, anyway. It's up to Maxine and Debora. What do you think girls? Do you trust a repentant ex-demoness wanting her former existence casted away?”


	5. New Lives (bis repetita placent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine & Debora accepts the former demoness, something unexpected happen.

Maxine and Debora looked each other right in the eyes, both nodding to the other one. “How do we make her our Familiar & Guardian Best?” Asked Maxine.

“You just have to give me a new name while making a physical contact of any kind. Why?” Asked the former demoness.

But instead of being answered, she saw Debora making sign for Maxine to follow her. “I think we should call her _Lou_ ” Suggested Debora.

“Nice name!” Approved Max. “Can I know how you got the idea?”

“It's only how they say ‘wolf’ in French,” answered Debora “except that they write it with a mute ‘P’ at the end, when I want to simply write her name L-O-U.”

Going back to their ex-demon, the two girls hugged her saying “Welcome aboard, _Lou_!”

At this, they sensed their new friend changing. She effectively became both their Familiar and Guardian Best, freed of all the evil inherent to her past life. But being accepted as their equal, she also became a third Magical Girl.

Breaking the hug, Maxine and Debora studied the new body of the latest Magical Girl. Still having her wolf tail & ears, she looked like a 5 year old, black skinned werewolf cave-girl of some sort. A look only amplified by the pelt she wore like some sort of toga and her messy hairs.

“So, I suppose you will need to have a wand, now.” Said Debora

Lou shook her head. “Lou may be girl now, bones still made same thing than when demoness, the same thin than wands. So Lou's entire skeleton is Lou's wand!” That made her two friends a bit uncomfortable.

But they couldn't think on it too much, because of Freyja and a declaration just as much disturbing. “Before we can start your formation, there is still something that need to be discussed: What to do about your parents.”

Seeing the perplexed look on the three friends faces, the older Valkyrie clarified "Your new form altered your past, making you the only ones remembering what USED to be your past."

"Debora, lacking any family young enough to become her new parents is now an orphan." Explained Samantha.

“Maxine's parents have very stereotypical vision of how boys and girls should act. In her previous past, her father tortured ‘him’ for being transgender, her mother doing nothing, seeing her ‘son’ as a monster. But Maxine never was the princessy type, am I wrong?” Pursued Freyja.

Said girl shook her head. “While I always felt like I should have been born a girl, when dreaming of my adult life, I always saw me as a mechanic of one kind of another. A mechanic WOMAN, of course.”

“And so, just like they hated you for being transgender, they will hate you for being a tomboy, sill unable to accept you for yourself.” Sadly claimed the senior Valkyrie.

“And then, there is Lou. Between her 3-in-1 nature and being an ex-demoness, she can only pass the newly adopted dog of some family, condemning her into living her everyday life in her wolf-form,” Finished Sam. “Normally, you should all know both your _true_ and _new_ past, but we don't want any of your to have something bad as your new past. So, we have suspended the rewriting of your past… for now. We can't suspend it infinitely, but we can **change** how it is rewritten.”

“What's the catch?” Asked Maxine

“I don't know if it's a _catch_ so to speak, but…” Hesitated Freyja “Debora and you would become our adoptive daughters, to Samuel and me. Lou would still be seen as a dog, but would be our family's one, giving her the possibility to stay in her Magical Girl form at home, being in a family that know the truth about her.”

“But before you accept,” interjected Samantha “there is one thing Freyja didn't say, not wanting me to know, that you need to be aware of. Unlike the other kind of Magical Girls, Valkyries' powers don't only grow each time she defeats a demon. They still grow into adulthood, which ALSO increase their bodies' ability to store magic. An adult Valkyrie is so powerful, all they can do is recruit more Magical Girls, because using any of her powers could destroy our universe.” Then, looking at her wife, she added “Yes honey, I know. But don't worry, I understand why Valkyries want this to stay secret and won't reveal it to anyone. I just don't want to pretend I don't know the truth around _family_.”

Freyja let her husband go out of the vast tent, knowing he would accept the girls decision, regardless of what it would be.

“Are Valkyries really that powerful?” Asked Debora.

“A fully grown Valkyrie is so powerful that even God, the only being more powerful than us, can't end our lives. But this may be because of his powers nature. God is a **creator** after all, that's why Magical Girls need to be, to do what God can't: Freeing the world of its numerous incarnations of evil, starting with the ones we call demons.” Then, with a profound sadness, Freyja added “I wish the prophecy was true, because the way things currently are, demons are going to destroy the world countless more times before we can rid it of them.”

“What do you mean? How could the world can be destroyed and still be there?!?” Wanted to know Maxine.

“Lou know this one!” Claimed the former demoness, raising her hand, shaking it excitedly, like an impatient kid wanting his teacher to ask HER, RIGHT **NOW** , thinking it will help playtime come sooner. When the other simply looked at her, surprised, she said it anyway. “God really love world he created, so each time demons destroy world, God remake it. But God is artist, so remade world only very similar to previous ones.”

At this Freyja could only nod. “That's right. But can't you stop the _cave girl_ speech, please? It's annoying!”

“Lou only Magical Wolf **Cub** , sorry. Need to grow more before back better speak…” She answered looking like a sad puppy, letting herself fall on her rump.

“Awe, don't worry Lou, we don't love you less for it.” Reassured Max, petting the wolf-girl head until Debora tackle hugged the former demoness.

All that affection gave Lou back her happiness, her wiggling tail proving it.

* * *

Once she was sure Lou was happy again, Max looked at Freyja and said. “If you can be Lou's foster mother too, instead of forcing her to live as a pet, you can count me in. After all, why the ex-demoness should accept a dog's life?”

Freyja shook her head sadly. “Trust me, I would if I could. But Lou isn't only a fellow Valkyrie. The three of you share the same ‘Guardian Familiar’ to use Lou's own words. And who's that? Lou herself!”

Said former demon nodded sadly. “Freyja isn't making Lou go dog-house, Lou's Guardian Beast part make Lou go dog-house.”

“In that case, you can count on me, _mom_!” Enthusiastically answered Maxine.

“ME TOO!” Screamed Debora with just as much enthusiasm.

“Lou, same!”

The four of them hugged like the family they now were, their head slowly filling with memory of living as the adoptive daughters of Freyja and Samuel, aka _Magical Girl Samantha_. When they ended their hug, they all remembered both their true and new past.

Debora was the first to break the silence. “Am I the only one who suddenly find strange to see mom looking as small than us?”

“No, but I suppose her current from is a direct result of how was established this training camp, and what make it secure.” Deduced Maxine. “It must seriously drain her powers to make her look our age!”

“Freyja is Valkyrie that make camp happen, so Lou not sure you should call her mom until training ended…”

The wolf-girl's sentence made Freyja burst out laughing. She laughed so much, she could have died from it! …If dying was possible for an adult Valkyrie. “I appreciate your care for protocol, Lou. I truly do. But being a Magical Girl is all about love, so I do expect my daughters to keep calling me ‘mom’, even if I'm going to be the one training them.”

“YOU're going to train us?!?” The three girls asked as one.

“Only a Valkyrie can't train another Valkyrie, and since I don't share my Familiar with anyone, unlike you, that mean I'm the only one available to train you, I fear.”

“What Lou call Freyja during training?”

“You can use my name but, honestly, I wouldn't mind you calling me _mom_ too, even if we can't make it official.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On CYOC.net, that's chapter is more than one. (But they were so small and goes so well fused into one…)


	6. Demons from below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident cause some changes of plans

Before more could be said the ground started trembling, snake-likes demons coming out of it, soon joined by a she-devil of some sort.

The she-devil, who looked to be the leader, looked right at Lou, glaring disapprovingly at the former demoness. "I always knew you weren't worth a dime, ‘dear’ sister, but never would I have imagined it was to the point of joining THEM!

Lou took on her Guardian Beast form, which looked like a wolf cub, albeit one easily the size of an adult wolf, and growled at her former sister, who threw a fireball at her. She didn't have the time to dodge it, but didn't need to: Freyja placed herself between the two taking that attack like it was nothing but a frail wind.

As soon as the fire died, Lou jumped at the she-devil from behind Freyja, hoping to bit the demoness' jugular. But before she could, something curled itself around the fiend, tightening in key points, like the she-devil's neck.

When finally the two intertwined forms became still enough to be distinguishable, everyone gasped. Most of the present persons did so because the one strangling the she-devil was another demoness, a gorgon. Until a barely audible name escaped Lou's mouth, "Lize?" at which point the others looked at her.

Taking care to NOT give more room to the demoness trapped in her coils, the gorgon apparently named Lize slowly crawled toward Lou before taking her in a friendly hug, taking care to look at none of the present magical girls directly in the eyes, the young wolf include. "I only wanted to say goodbye to my oldest friend, to wish you good luck in your new life… If I had knew your sister would recruit my peoples and invade this camp, then…" Lize was unable to finish, crying desperately on her wolf's shoulder instead.

Debora and Maxine were too young and inexperienced to sense it, but Freyja immediately realized an all too familiar kind of bond was forming between Lou and Lize, the kind usually found between a Magical Girl and her Guardian Beasts. The Valkyrie hoping the gorgon wouldn't try to use her new link with Lou to convince her to go back on the demons size, but she hadn't much confidence, since Lize stayed a gorgon.

Then, the aforementioned gorgon felt another demonic-serpent trying to bite her tail, in the vain hope to help Lou's former sister escape Lize's grip. Instead, Lize tightened her hold, on the she-devil, breaking all her bones. Like every time a Guardian Beast kill a demon, her powers got absorbed and converted by both the Gorgon/Guardian and her Magical Girl, making both become stronger.

Looking at the assortment of Lamias and Nagas, Lize spoke to all of them. “Because of the role my best friend recently took in our eternal feud with god, I had made the choice to remain neutral. And this until either THIS world ended or she died. Since I'm princess of ALL snake-demons, you were supposed to remain neutral too. Instead you choose to attack them TODAY, the first day of the Magical Girls training camp, forcing me to take a side. And you know what? All you got for it is making me side with the Magical Girls, A SIDE I WILL NOW STAY ON UNTIL MY LAST BREATH!”

This caused two events. First, everyone present had now noticed the demons invading the camp. Second, all snake-demons where now looking at their rebelling princess and her friends, turning their back to everyone else.

Freyja wondered if she hadn't be hasty in judging her royal snakiness. Sure, their odds were still bad, but it was still better than 2 seconds prior the gorgon's outburst. 


End file.
